This disclosure generally relates to monitoring of geological formations. In particular, this disclosure relates to reducing coherent noise in seismic data using statistical techniques.
Seismic data may aid in determining one or more characteristics of a formation. The collection of seismic data involves generating waves in the formation using a seismic source, and sensing those waves and their reflections using sensors at one or more locations in the formation. Sources of seismic energy may include vibrators configured to generate seismic waves in the ground or air guns configured to generate seismic waves in water above offshore formations. The seismic waves may be detected using sensors such as geophones or fiber optic cable (e.g., in distributed acoustic sensing (DAS) systems). The sensors may be located along the surface of the formation (or surface of water above an offshore formation) or inside the formation (e.g., inside a hydrocarbon wellbore).
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.